


Scarlet Me

by GoringWriting



Series: Coldflash week 2017 A [6]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Agnes!Lisa, Alternate Earth, Alternate Universe, Candy, Chocolate, Coldflash week 2017 a, Despicable me 2 AU, Earth 34, Edith!Mick, Gru!Len, Lucy!Barry, M/M, Margo!Hartley, Pre-Relationship, Tumblr: coldflashweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 07:51:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10612488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoringWriting/pseuds/GoringWriting
Summary: Day 5: Alternate EarthThe Despicable Me 2 au that nobody asked for





	

“Oh man this job is going to suck,” Len mutters to himself staring up at the bright pink store in the mall with the name Sugar Rush on it and several display cases of candy. Len takes a quick look at the candies and has to admit that the displays are impeccable, he’s not sure how he’s supposed to set those up and heads inside.

 

The store is just as colorful inside as it was outside. The walls are decorates with pink racing stripes and and a checkered flag at the checkout counter. Len walks through the shop staring at the different displays in the window and on display by the counter. There are cherry filled chocolates shaped like lightning bolts titled The Flash, and snowflake shaped ones that, according to the sign, are filled with mint and are called Captain Colds. Len smiles at the triangular dark chocolates with a glaze of what he thinks is cinnamon and they have the name Heatwave. Len figures that who ever comes up with the names for these is pretty clever.

 

He’s leaning in close to look at the “gold” dusted cream filled shells called Golden Gliders when he sees movement  behind the counter and immediately jumps back.

 

“Sorry! I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to startle you,” the young looking brunette says coming out from behind the counter hands held up a little.

 

“Who are you?” Len asks crossing his arms and leaning a little away from the man.

 

“My name’s Barry Allen, I’ll be working with you,” Barry says with a smile.

 

“The boss didn’t say anything about a partner,” Len says scrutinizing Barry from head to toe.

 

“Yeah, he felt you should have a partner, to help you run this place,” Barry says with a smile and Len groans silently, of course he’d end up with a perky puppy type as a partner.

 

“Oh, alright, name’s Len Snart,” Len says and holds his hand out to shake and Barry shakes it excitedly.

 

“Do you like the displays? I made them myself,” Barry says.

 

“They are very interesting, you came up with the names for them?” Len asks.

 

“Oh, no. Cisco did,” Barry says with a shrug.”

 

“Who’s Cisco?” Len asks.

 

“Oh, he’s the son of my neighbor. When this place first opened he was super excited. He’s also quite taken with the molecular gastronomy restaurant on the second level,” Barry says as the door opens and Len turns to see a little boy, maybe about twelve, standing there waving at Barry.

 

“That’s Cisco,” Barry says opening the door for him.

 

“Hi Mr. Barry, remember those small prism shaped chocolates with the rainbow filling you showed me?” the boy says excitedly.

 

“Yeah, what about them?” Barry asks.

 

“I came up with calling them Prisms, but my friend wants to call them Rainbow Raiders. Which name do you prefer?” Cisco asks.

 

“I like Rainbow Raiders. Sorry Cisco,” Barry says and Cisco shrugs, okay, okay, I’ll let Caitlin have this one. I’ll be back around lunchtime, Mr. Wells said I might get to make something special with his lab,” Cisco says excitedly.

 

“Be careful up there Cisco, Harrison Wells does a lot of weird experiments in the name of molecular gastronomy, I don’t want you to get hurt,” Barry says.

 

“I’ll be careful,” Cisco says running out the door and up the stairs convenient located where Len can watch everyone go up and down.

 

“So, what can you tell me about this place?” Len asks.

 

“Well, Harrison Wells runs that molecular gastronomy place I told you about. Um...there’s a florist on the opposite side of the mall called Petal Power, it’s run by a woman named Pamela and her girlfriend Harley. Sam Scudder runs a men’s fashion boutique next door to Wells’s place. Oh, and Shawna Baez runs The Peek-a-boo daycare center by the entrance, sometimes her husband Mark will help, when he isn’t on the news being the City’s best meteorologist. All the way in the back of the store is a joke shop called Trix, it’s run by a father and son team. One’s named James Jesse and the other is Axel Walker, but I don’t know which is the father and which is the son. Shawna never told me, and I haven’t seen them yet,” Barry says.

 

“Wow, that’s a lot of different types of stores,” Len says and Barry pulls out an apron and hands it to him.

 

“We’d better get to work and open the shop, otherwise the boss will have our heads,” Barry says and Len grudgingly puts on the apron and ties it.

 

XXXX

 

Len looks up as he hears the bell above the shop door dings and almost gags on his coffee. Standing there are three kids that should not be there. Len takes a quick glance over to where Barry is working the counter so Len can have his lunch and Barry smiles at the kids.

 

“Hi there kids, how can I help you?” Barry asks them.

 

“We’re looking for our Dad, he works here,” The oldest with deep brown hair and glasses says as the youngest tugs on his sleeve.

 

“Hartley look, it’s Dad,” she says and Len watches his two sons and his daughter turn and lock eyes with him and run over and nearly knock him off his chair.

 

“Hey Dad,” Mick his youngest son at nine, says pushing his baseball cap up a little so he can look up.

 

“If you keep wearing baseball caps you're going to go bald,” Lisa, his only daughter and youngest of his three kids at age six, says giggling.

 

“No I'm not,” Mick says crossing his arms.

 

“Dad, you forgot your phone at home,” Hartley, his oldest at twelve says handing him his phone.

 

“Thanks Hart,” Len says slipping the device into his pocket. 

 

“Do I get an introduction?” Barry asks causing the kids to turn and look at him.

 

“Barry these are my kids, Hartley, Mick, and Lisa. Kids this is Barry,” Len says and Lisa stares up at him.

 

“Are you single?” She asks and Barry turns bright red.

 

“I...Um...Oh... I” Barry says but is saved from having to respond by the door opening and Cisco running in.

 

“Hi Mr. Barry,” he says sitting at Len’s table, and Len can't help but notice the way Hartley is blushing brightly and watching Cisco shyly.

 

“Hey Cisco, I didn't get a chance to introduce you earlier, this is Mr. Snart, we work together, and these are his sons Hartley and Mick and his daughter Lisa,” Barry says.

 

“My name is Cisco Ramon, it's nice to meet you all,” Cisco says and Hartley blushes.

 

“Oh Cisco I have a new candy for you to name,” Barry says pulling out a tray of candies shaped like mini pies and on top of each pie is a small cylindrical piece of chocolate.

 

“Oooh, what about Pied Pipers?” Hartley asks quietly and Cisco looks at him.

 

“Hey, I assign the names around here...But that one's not bad,” Cisco says and Hartley's cheeks turn bright red.

 

“Sorry, I didn't mean to be pushy,” Hartley says softly blushing.

 

“No, you weren’t being pushy. I’m sorry I said that. Let me buy you a cookie to make up for it,’ Cisco says and Hartley smiles and nods and they look up at Len for permission.

 

“Go ahead, but be careful, and say in the mall,” Len says and watched both boys nod.

 

“We will Dad,” Hartley says.

 

“We’ll be careful Mr. Snart. Is it okay if I take Hartley to see Mr. Wells’s lab?” Cisco nods and Len shakes his head.

 

“Not today. I want to get to know this Mr. Wells first,” Len says and Cisco and Hartley nod.

 

“I hope you get to see his lab soon. He was working on this really icky looking green goop before I left. It looked pretty cool but smelt awful and he touch it. He also wouldn’t tell me what it was, it’s a mystery and I want to solve it,” Cisco chatters excitedly as he and Hartley leave. Len’s head shoots up when he registers exactly what Cisco just said and he makes eye contact with Barry who shoots a glance at Lisa and Mick. Len nods and goes over to his son and daughter. 

 

“Mick, Lisa, can you do me a favor and go to the bakery that Hartley and Cisco are at and stay with them, but don’t annoy them? Barry and I have some work to do,” Len says.

 

“Work or  _ work _ ?” Lisa asks tilting her head to the side.

 

“ _ Work _ ,” so I need you guys to get to safe neutral ground okay,” Len says.

 

“Only if you ask Mr. Barry out on a date,” Lisa says.

 

“Why would I do that? We work together, that’s it,” Len says.

 

“Plus you love him.”

 

“What? No I don’t.”

 

“Plus you love him. You love him, you love him. You really really love him,” Lisa sings quietly and Len groans.

 

“Okay I’ll ask him on a date now shoo,” Len says and walks his kids to the door and flips the sign to closed and turns back to Barry.

 

“What do you think?” Len asks.

 

“It’s very possible that Harrison Wells could be our perp. What Cisco described sounded a lot like what was taken from Star Labs,” Barry says sitting on one of the stools by the counter.

 

“So what’s our next move?” Len asks.

 

“We tell the Boss what we’ve found out and then we work on getting into the shop somehow to get some evidence,” Barry says.

 

“The Boss is going to be overjoyed that we managed to identify a decent suspect on our first day,” Len says.

 

“That’s why he put his two best agents on the case,” Barry says and Len smiles.

 

“If you want a case done right, call Special Agents Leonard Snart and Barry Allen,” Len says and Barry grins back and holds out a tray of Flashes to him as he takes a Captain Cold. Len smiles and takes one of the offered candies and takes a bite of the Flash, at the same time Barry takes a bite of the Captain Cold.

 

As he chews, Len thinks to himself that maybe this job won’t be so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Voting for day 7: Under the influence is still open so make sure to cast your vote for fluff or angst.  
> So far the score is Fluff-6 Angst-3
> 
> Thanks <3
> 
> Come say hi @hotforcaptaincold on tumblr or leave comments below :)


End file.
